


分手

by E-M (E_synonyM)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, One Night Stands, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Break Up, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Random & Short, Short One Shot, Stranger Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_synonyM/pseuds/E-M
Summary: 作為一夜情對象這個男人近乎完美，他激烈，懂得如何擊碎床伴的理性。那正是Tony需要的。





	分手

**Author's Note:**

> ．OMC鐵

分手。

這個詞從未被明確說出，但是他們心中了然。

他們"已經沒有可能了"這件事，再明顯不過。

進店裡將近一個小時後，他終於物色到今天的目標。

想像到今晚可能會得到什麼，已經讓他的頸後發麻。

金髮的男人舉起手中的酒杯向他致意，微笑著抿了口象徵著性的調酒。

Tony也舉杯回應他。

"有什麼規則嗎？"男人問。

近看下，他的藍眼偏灰，很美，只是，不一樣。

但是，足夠了。

"不要叫我的名字。"

他慵懶的瞇眼，清楚自己擁有怎樣的魅力。

* * *

他的雙唇顫抖，聲音哽在一聲嗚咽裡。

"我只是想告訴你，我認為有更好的辦法。

為什麼你要否定我？

為什麼你要牽扯我做過的所有事，好像因為它們，我就在任何事上都是錯的。"

Steve全身都因憤怒而緊繃。

"你什麼也沒有做。而你來指教我該怎麼做。"

Tony閉上嘴，眼淚從臉龐滑下。

‘你為什麼要這樣對我？’

他心想。只是心想。

* * *

“再...再過去...對—對的—就是這裡—啊！再用力——”

Tony沉迷的喘息，指尖緊揪住床單，汗水陷進布料。

最脆弱的致命點毫無羞恥地暴露在陌生人面前，就像一個廉價的鴨子。

販賣自己的身體，出賣自己的自尊，在別人取笑自己時，用可悲的防衛反擊，還以此榮耀。

也許他更悽慘呢？

他在為了什麼出賣自己？

他不為了錢，不為了任何不得以的理由。

趴在這裡，抬起臀部任由陌生的人侵犯至體內深處。

渴求著一點不足以填補飢餓的迷幻。

只為了...

遺忘。

* * *

接近天明時，他送那個金髮的男人離開基地。

作為一夜情對象這個男人近乎完美，他激烈，懂得如何擊碎床伴的理性。

那正是Tony需要的。

他漫步回基地內，雙腿虛浮，性交的餘裕肆虐著他。

也許，也許今天他可以有無夢的一覺。

"Tony。"

他被嚇得畏縮，Steve站在黑暗的起居室一角，無聲無息。

如果他不出聲，Tony可能甚至不會注意到他。

"基地是復仇者的家，這裡應該是機密的，你不該隨便帶人回來，更何況是為了你的私慾。"

Tony冷笑，無視內心因為Steve冰冷的美國隊長語氣而感到的酸痛。

"我懂了。"

他沒費心嘲諷，轉身走進門廊，他不會承認自己無法面對他，不會承認自己看見他一如既往的神情產生的惡劣的想法。

他不會承認，因為，他已經夠糟糕了，承認那一切只會讓他更糟。

所以當他幾乎是逃離房間時，他沒能看見身後Steve混雜著懊悔、憤怒、焦躁、忌妒的複雜表情。

* * *

Tony繼續將帶一夜情對象回家，只是改在了Malibu的別墅。

* * *

焦躁、煩悶、憤怒的情緒在Steve心中瘋狂增長，無從宣洩。

FIN  
2018/7/18


End file.
